You'll Never Come Back
by Living Memories
Summary: It always bothered him when Ayumi proclaims her love of Satoshi. He'd never understood why she loved a guy who'd rarely been there for her. His feelings toward the subject now caused Ayumi to leave him for the other. Lost, confused, and hurt he wonders around Heavenly Host, searching for the girl who'd broken his heart.


**YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK...**

If there was one thing he knew, it was the fact that Shinozaki has a strange flair for supernatural superstitions and all those bizarre trinkets. Not to mention the fact she has a wide knowledge of horror stories and a collection of disturbing dolls at home. He doesn't mind that, really, except for her annoying admiration of Satoshi Mochida.

Yoshiki never got why she would like a guy like that. Normally that kind of stuff doesn't concern him, but when it got to _her_ feelings, it gets personal for whatever reason. Satoshi's already got Naomi after him, the girl with the noticeable bust size Seiko's always talking about. And then comes Shinozaki, who always mentions Mochida when he's not around.

_"If Mochida were here, he'd know how to get out of this mess!"_

Yoshiki growls under his breath. That girl… doesn't she know who was the one who stuck with here through those horrors in Heavenly Host? Who was the one who brought her back from those episodes of madness? Who put up with her bizarre musings that scared him half to death? Any sane person would have run away by then.

_"I miss Mochida… I wonder how he's doing…"_

What was so attractive about Satoshi? He's a coward, and Yoshiki greatly doubts the guy's ability to look after the girl, much less Yuka. Though he respects the guy's courage, it irritates him whenever he sees him flanked by two girls. Constantly. It's either Naomi or Shinozaki at his side. Or Seiko. Or Mayu.

_"I've dreamed of holding Satoshi's hand… I'm telling you because I know you won't mind. Right? Kishinuma?"_

_ "Mochida-kun's the best! He looks after Yuka even though he's such a big wuss!"_

_ "I wonder if Mochida-kun would like this sweater I made for him?"_

"Shinozaki… why..?" She'd left him when they got into a big argument over her and Satoshi. She'd brought the topic up, and he'd lose his temper. She'd slapped him and ran away. He'd tried to call her back.

_"Shinozaki! Wait! I didn't mean to—"_

_ "Shut up! I can't take it anymore! You hate Mochida-kun just because you're jealous!"_

_ "Wha—"_

_ "Yeah you heard me! You're jealous because he's such a better person than you! You're a bully; you always get in trouble with the principal! If it weren't for me to bail you out, you would've been kicked out a long time ago!"_

_ "…Shinozaki…"_

_ "I hope I never see you again!" _

He was still shocked from what she'd said. The full blown of her words echo within his ears like a haunting melody. Her angry voice lingers in the dark hallways, jeering, teasing, cackling. He slumps down to the ground, pounding his fists at the broken floorboards. It was his fault… it was his fault she'd ran away. It was his fault they separated. Now he's by himself in this horrible, god-forsaken hell. He'd never thought the feeling of losing someone would be more terrible than the madness and insanity itself.

"Shinozaki… Shinozaki…I'm sorry." If there was a way to rewind time… then he would have apologized. Then she would've have ran off by herself. The anger from before leeched out from his heart when he realized with bitter resentment what she had been saying was true. Yes… he _was_ jealous of Mochida. Jealous because he had someone to love him, someone who's always been there for him, someone who cares. Compared to him, Yoshiki had nothing. Nothing even close to the love Satoshi Mochida has. And because of that Shinozaki, his only love, deserted him to his lonesome.

He pounds his fist into the walls and draws away blood. He eyes the thin trails of crimson with contempt and looks away. Suddenly it seems to have gotten colder, a deep, internal cold with no way of breaking. His breathing slowed, his chest heaved. Visions of Shinozaki flashes before his eyes, pounding red into his skull. Visions of the girl who'd broken his heart.

Yoshiki chuckles. He remembers when he gave her chocolates for Valentine's day, when she assumed it was Mochida. It drove him mad back then, but now it seemed so funny. So funny that he laughed.

"Oh Shinozaki… how can you be so _naïve_?" He staggers up, a bloody hand clutching his head. "Satoshi's already got _two_ girls after him… _two beautiful ladies_… That man's a charmer… ha… haha…" It was hilarious! Satoshi! A woman's man! Only a fool would believe that! "Shinozaki… you _foolish girl…"_

Down the hallway he walks, down the cold darkness that seems to welcome him into its unforgiving embrace. Laughter reverberated through the walls. He sees corpses laughing, bleached skeletons with flesh hanging limply from hollow cheeks. He bids them good day. They ask him about the girl who'd broken his heart.

"Oh _her?_ She's got another man! His name's Satoshi, if you happen to see him! Handsome guy!" He chuckles soundlessly. A rusty picket lies against the wall and he grabs it, swinging it around his shoulders and humming a catchy tune. He eyes the red sprouting from his hand and licks it away. Mmm… too salty.

"Shinozaki..! Shinozaki!" he sings out. "Shinozaki I have a gift for you! Invite Mochida too!" The handle of the picket is getting sticky with the red stuff. He'd have to clean it later before he gives it to her. He wants her to get only the best.

"Shinozaki! My heart calls out to you!" Tears. Tears course down his cheeks as the visions get worse. Her slapping him away. Her pushing him down a fleet of stairs. Her leaving him to die in his own blood. This isn't the first time… and it won't be the last…

If only there was a way to rewind the hands of time. Then maybe his heart wouldn't have bled as much as it did now. Blood courses down his head, down his shirt… down to his student I.D, where it stains the white paper doll she'd given to him. He cries as he walks, calling out to her, to the hope, to the light he wishes to obtain. The dark path was only much more welcoming.

_If I can't be with you… then what's the point of being here anymore? What's the point of surviving when the only person I care about turns their back on me..? _ _I'm sorry… Shinozaki…_

A lone girl looks as Yoshiki ascends upon a flight of stairs. A twisted smirk grows on her pale face as she watches the boy teeter over a broken ledge. Yes… she loved the madness that people leave when they die, love to taste the broken defeat of futile attempts. This one was crushed as the only person he loved betrayed him.

The sound of blood upon impact that followed was like music to her ears.

Another soul to join her for all of eternity…


End file.
